


Mirrored Reflections

by frosty_flames



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Affairs, Earth 2 - Freeform, F/F, Gen, M/M, takes place after 1.10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosty_flames/pseuds/frosty_flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team travels to Earth 2 in hopes of discovering a way to defeat Vandal Savage but end up discovering so much more.</p>
<p>[Or where the author really wanted the crew to meet their Earth 2 counterparts]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I know The Waverider is a time ship, but I figured it wasn't too much of a stretch of the imagination for them the travel through one of the breaches.

“Two earths?” Sara frowned, her eyebrows pinched together in concentration and confusion. She had died _twice_ and she still couldn’t believe what Rip was proposing. Let alone the discussion of breaches in the universe that allowed jumping between said two earths.

“Multiple earths, actually. Somewhere around 52. I’m not quite sure, time is more my elements,” Rip moved right past her to the central controls. “Gideon, chart our course. I suggest you buckle in,” Rip turned to look at the crew, his eyes scanning to each and every one of them. “If you thought traveling through time was rough, you are going to hate traveling through space of the multi-dimensions.”

“Fun,” Snart growled, sinking into the seat. He remained cool as he watched Mick take a seat beside Raymond, pointedly ignoring him still. Figures he still pissed, their little fist fight resolving not a whole lot. Sara took the seat that _should_ have belonged to Heatwave and strapped in. “Excited?” he asked her, sarcasm dripping in his voice, his eyes locking at some point above Jax’s head so he could avoid looking at his partner.

“Are you?” she cocked an eyebrow. Her eyes drifted toward Mick than back at him.

Cold shrugged. “Sure.”

Nothing held much excitement anymore when he and his partner were at odds. 2046 still left too big of a divide between the two for either of them to find proper enjoyment of new lands to ravage and plunder, the incidents with the Time Pirates squashed hopes of normalcy on The Waverider…Chronos destroyed the hoping of Len getting his partner back.

“I’m sure if you two talk-”

For once, Len was thankful for the lurch of The Waverider as it promptly shut Sara up. He knew she’d try again later; she had been pestering him about Mick since he had returned, but he welcomed the solace the time (or space?) jump brought in that brief moment.

When The Waverider stilled and the metal seatbelts were lifted, Sara tumbled out of her seat and collapsed on the ground. Kendra moved around blindly while Ray was vomiting on the side. Stein looked like his body had been crushed while Jax seemed to have gone deaf.

“My legs,” Sara touched them, horror coming to her face. “I can’t feel or move them.”

“Temporarily paralysis,” Rip labeled, even he was stumbling from the effects of their jump. He usually faired pretty well.

Len opened his mouth to speak but found himself unable to. Rip noticed and explained it as “sheer luck that Snart was the one to have temporary aphonia.”

That comment cause a slight chuckle to pass through The Waverider but ultimately everyone was dealing with their individual afflictions. It took Len a whole minute to figure out Mick’s stillness was the result in him literally being knocked unconscious. He gestured to Sara that his former partner was also suffering from a nose bleed. When this was brought to Rip’s attention, he brushed it off saying “Mr. Rory will awake as good as new in a few minutes.” Rip seemed pleased with his joke but Len was finding it hard to find any humor in the fact that his “good as new” partner fresh from the Time Masters’ hands had nearly killed him and the whole crew.

Len remained seated as Rip began discussing their latest mission. Apparently, Earth-2 was parallel universe, meaning that they all had Earth-2 versions of themselves inhabiting it. Rip’s plan was simple: Abduct one of their Earth-2 doppelgangers and pose as them to find the information they needed to find this version of Vandal Savage. Rip’s plan was centered around finding out if Savage had any other weaknesses or strongholds on Earth-2 as well as helping the Earth-2 Kendra (and Carter if he is alive) defeat him, that way Kendra could gain some of his power for the next time they went toe-to-toe on their own Earth.

Len had to admit, out of all of Rip’s stupid plans, this one wasn’t the worst. They were going on a scouting mission more or less, finding out any information of Earth-2 Savage that’ll be transferable to their Earth-1 Savage that has disappeared from the map. Gideon had been searching for Savage non-stop and there had been no flare ups or mentions of him along the timeline. They were running out of options. But this wasn’t much different than casing a building for a heist. Len was excited, for once in the competency of these plans. This was Len’s element and he’d make sure Rip’s stupidity didn’t get in the way.

“So who are we abducting?” Ray asked. Len could already see he was begging to be the chosen one for this mission. This was probably a young, nerdy Ray Palmer wet-dream.

But Rip was never one for taking volunteers. “Mr. Snart will be our spy for this mission, he proved himself to be suitable for it in Russia.” That shut Ray up immediately.

“Why Snart?” Kendra crossed her arms. _Cute,_ Len thought, _she is sticking up for her new mate. Fantastic._

“Because Snart can lie,” Mick growled, answering the question. He had apparently woken up during the course of this conversation. “It’s one of the only things he is good at.” Len tried not to let the guilt consume him as he glanced away from Mick and back to Hunter.

“What does Earth-2 me even do?” he asked instead. What was the point of arguing with the Captain when he already made up his mind? What was the point of trying to reach out to Mick when their partnership had gone up in flames?

_“Mr. Snart’s Earth-2 counterpart is the Mayor of Central City,”_ Gideon supplied readily.

Silence echoed through the ship and Len blinked in surprised. Never figured himself for a politician, than again Earth-2 was bound to be filled with surprises.

“Is it a con of some sort?” Professor Stein finally asked the question on everyone’s mind.

Gideon answered again, _“It doesn’t seem to be the case. He is now serving his second term as Mayor with a 73% approval rating based on Central City Picture News’ poll from two months ago.”_

“So we are abducting the Mayor?” Sara asked, amusement riding in her voice as she finally had enough feeling in her legs to stand up. Sara clapped her hands together. “Sweet.”

* * *

Mick thought it was laughable that the team decided that he should be on the abduction squad along with Lance and Haircut. It had been decided that Snart shouldn’t have any part in his counterpart’s abduction (too many questions could arise if someone were to see _two_ Snarts) so Mick figured his role in it was more for separation than actual assistance. Rip had made it clear that Mick wasn’t to be trusted and since Mick had beaten Snart to a pulp not to long ago, Rip kept them separated during missions although Rip’s interference wasn’t all that necessary. Mick wasn’t planning on coming up to Snart and making peace any time soon, if ever. It only further verified that Rip cared only enough for Snart to be healthy enough to do these stupid little missions.

_“Remember,”_ Rip called through their ear pieces, _“This is a simple grab and snatch. According to Gideon’s hacking of the street cameras, Mayor Snart should be rounding the corner any minute now. The less he sees of you, the better.”_

“No problem!” Ray beamed. He had already shrunken himself down and was floating somewhere about Mick’s head. Mick watched the little lights the suit gave off move as Ray flew around.

“I can’t imagine the goody two-shoes Mayor is going to be much of a challenge,” Sara shrugged, then again, Lance was twice trained by the League so there weren’t many people she would consider much of a challenge.

_“Don’t underestimate me, Canary,”_ Snart drawled over the coms. Mick was tempted to rip his out. He never liked that Snart had such ease in messing with Mick’s head, especially now that his could whisper orders right into Mick’s ear.

Despite their fist fight in the cell, nothing had really been fixed. Mick would play nice, but only to finish off this Savage mission and get back home like he wanted in the first place. _Before_ Snart made him easy bait for the Time Masters. Once he got back to 2016, Mick vowed to never see Cold again and leave Central City. Nothing could change that. Their partnership had been on the decline before the Time Pirates, Snart abandoning him in some bubble in time was just letting the ink dry. Mick had hundreds of years to come to this conclusion, to let himself let go of Snart and move on, curling any and all affection he had into vengeance.

“Here he comes,” Ray jolted Mick from his thoughts.

Sure enough, a spitting image of Snart (minus the nearly healed bruises) turned the corner. The old Mick would have admired the strut in his step and the tight blue suit he wore. Lenny finely dressed in tight suits used to be a point of weakness for Mick, one that kept him up late at night biting his fist so no one would hear his moans as he brought himself off. But that was before Lenny became Snart and that was before Mick became Chronos and that was before Mick only look at Snart with unabridged anger.

Even if _this_ Snart hadn’t left Mick, he was sure Earth-2 Mick had been. Mick certainly wouldn’t be surprised. Some things are so ingrained in a being that they don’t change and Snart’s flight risks were a key part of who he was. He only cared for himself, Mick was an afterthought. That was fine, it was about time Mick started thinking only about himself and forgetting the punk he saved in juvie.

Unlike what Snart thought, Earth-2 Snart only needed one sharp kick to the head (via White Canary) to come crashing down. Ray came back to full size and took of his helmet, a dissatisfied frown on his face.

“I thought it’d take a lot more to get him down,” Ray crouched beside the unconscious doppelganger, checking to make sure he was completely out cold. “So we carry him back now?”

Lance and Palmer looked at Mick expectantly. _Ah, of course_. He was brought along to be separated from Snart _and_ carry the unconscious body of his Earth-2 self. You know, to show how much the team valued him. Mick could vaguely hear the ghost of Rip’s “IQ of meat” taunt in the back of his mind.

Mick lifted the man without much care, hoping that it sent a silent message to Snart who was surely watching from the ship. _Yeah, things were still shit. Also, I hate you._ Call it pathetic, but Mick would take his vengeances in any form, big or small, even if it was mishandling Earth-2 Snart to send a message.

With him hoisted over Mick’s shoulder, Ray and Sara hung at his sides as they made their way through the alley ways and back to the ship. They had to make sure no one saw them, it wouldn’t look good if their high approval rating mayor was being kidnapped by…well, whatever Mick, Sara and Ray were on Earth-2. Mick wasn’t sure he wanted to know, unlike Ray who was listing the possibilities of his doppelganger starry eyed and awed.

Once on the ship, Mick dumped Earth-2 Snart onto the ground, not caring if his head smacked against the metal ground harshly. He met Snart’s eyes briefly to show his lack of care had definitely been intentional before sinking into the nearest seat.

“Alright,” Rip approached the unconscious body, “let’s get you two swapped so no one notices his missing presence.” Rip directed Snart to do so, Gideon already providing the same clothing as the doppelganger as Sara rifled through his pockets for his possessions. She came out with a wallet, a set of keys, a stick of gum and a lighter.

When the items were passed to a full clothed Snart, he looked at the possessions, the silver lighter catching his eyes. Mick pretended to act like he didn’t see it. Like that wasn’t eerily similar to the lighter currently in his own pocket.

* * *

_“Now, Mr. Snart,”_ Rip began speaking through the coms, _“you need to get back to your office. Gideon is trying to search this timeline for any information but since time ships aren’t meant to go through breaches, we have almost no information to give you. You were picked for this because you are flexible so go with the flow.”_

“Chill, Rip,” Len hissed back lowly as he walked through the streets. “I know what to do.”

_“Don’t be stupid, Snart,”_ Sara ordered. _“We got eyes on you but we can’t come to your aid if things go wrong.”_

“’Should have let me take the cold gun,” Len bit back.

 " _A Mayor is not a figure that carries a weapon,”_ Professor Stein added his two cents.

“You’re not from here, you don’t know,” Len smirked as he approached the mayor’s office. It was luckily in the same spot as the one in Earth-1’s Central City.

_“Just act with caution,”_ Rip advised.

Len rolled his eyes, knowing the tiny little cameras they had following him caught the motion.

Opening the doors, Len was immediately faced with a young woman, mid-twenties or so, who was looking up at him with big doe eyes.

“Mr. Snart!” she smiled brightly at him but it was quickly replaced by a pout when she looked at his hands. Snart, for a split second, thought this woman noticed his new, regenerated hand. “Where is your coffee?”

_“Tell her-”_

Len cut off whatever order Rip was going to be and said, “Drank it on the way in.”

The young lady nodded her head thoughtfully. “I have a message for you from the Chief of Police concerning the fundraiser event you are hosting next month.”

“Write me memo,” Len immediately fell into character, pegging the woman as his assistant. “I have some very important calls to make and I’d like to be left alone for those.”

They were approaching the large oak doors of the mayor’s office when the woman stopped, guilt spreading to her face.

“I’m sorry, sir,” his assistant winced visibly. “But your wife is inside.”

Len, having trained himself from an early age to keep his reactions in check, didn’t even move a muscle at the word. Kendra, Ray, and Jax were much more audible about it. Len wouldn’t know if Rip, Stein, Sara, or even Mick said anything by the volumes of the other three members.

Once they had been silenced by an agitated Stein, Rip spoke, _“Remember, act natural and just go with whatever she does.”_

Len didn’t say or react, simply walked to his office to find out who the hell his wife was.

* * *

Upon hearing wife, Ray, Kendra and Jax were in a tizzy. Sara looked surprised but Mick kept his features guarded and stone-like.

Mick knew Snart had an appreciation for the female form, but vastly preferred the company of men. Still, Earth-2 Snart having a wife wasn’t all that surprising as the crew seemed to think. The guy was the mayor, he had to model the perfect nuclear family regardless if it was true or not. Mick wasn’t going to pretend that there wasn’t a pinch of disappointment in see Earth-2 Snart taken, but hell, it didn’t really matter in the end. Mick didn’t even want Earth-1 Snart anymore.

“A wife,” Sara whispered to Mick as she sat beside him watching Len approach the doors. “You think you’ll know her Earth-1 version?”

“No,” Mick growled.

Snart and he were partners, sure, but that didn’t mean Mick knew every one of Snart’s flings or was invited over to meet his newest sexual partners. Usually it was because most never made it past one night, or else Mick was sure Lisa would have hauled him along to go rough up the potential romantic interest to make sure they “didn’t break his heart because too many people have in the past” as Lisa affectionately put it. Lisa had done the same maneuver on Mick a year after they first met. Granted, Lisa had been wrong in her assumption and had to awkwardly apologize for the knife she had stuck to his throat.

Sara watched him for a long moment, taking in his stance before humming to herself. Everyone’s eyes were locked and loaded on the screen, waiting to see who the _lucky_ lady was.


	2. Chapter 2

Mick watched the screen; the bridge absolutely silent as Snart opened the door to his office and revealed his wife.

Mick first thought when Snart opened the door was _hot damn._ Mick didn’t recognize the woman, but he definitely could appreciate her. Apparently Canary knew her though as she froze, her eyes locked on the screen in horror. Mick had never seen the White Canary so shell-shocked.

“Let me guess, former lover.” It was joke, or at least it was intended to be. Mick didn’t really expect every attractive woman to be within Sara’s interest group. Well, Mick always had shitty luck, especially of the late.

“Nyssa,” Sara whispered instead and while Mick never met the Heir of the Demon, he knew enough about her from Sara’s talks and his time spent at the Vanishing Point becoming acquainted with the history of time relevant to the team.

“You know this woman, Sara?” Rip turned, his coat fluttering dramatically behind him.

“Yes,” she spoke, her words in a hushed whisper. “She is Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter, at least on our earth.”

Hunter smacked his hand to his forehead but no one paid him much mind. Kendra was at Sara’s side in an instant, Ray following behind like a lost puppy concerned for his friend but letting Kendra take the lead.

“I’m so sorry,” Kendra whispered sympathetically. “You need to focus on helping Snart right now, okay?” Kendra grabbed her hand and Mick looked away. While the Vanishing Point had successfully wiped a good portion of his empathy, the old Mick had always been passionate and protective. Sara, despite everything that had gone down since the start of this, had been a decent companion. Seeing her hurt triggered that old sense of emotion Mick had only ever felt in regards to Lisa or Len.

On the screen, Snart apparently heard enough of their conversation to begin his own.

_“Nyssa,”_ he smiled charmingly. Mick had seen Snart do that move a thousand times and knew he was trying to appeal to his new wife. This was dangerous footing and Snart had never been much of a risk taker. He liked to know the score beforehand, but Snart was also pretty quick on his feet. _“What do I owe the pleasure?”_

_“You’re late,”_ Nyssa looked up from her phone to see her husband’s eyes, there was no love in that look, just cold, but knowing Snart he probably would have liked that. _“I have to be in court in half an hour. Did you forget I was coming by?”_

_“Must have slipped my mind,”_ Snart made his way further into the office, standing before the sharply dressed woman.

Apparently, Nyssa didn’t buy it. Mick wouldn’t have either. If Earth-2 Snart was anything like the Earth-1 original then forgetting and loosing track of time were definitely out of character.

_“Are you ill?”_ Nyssa pushed off the desk, tucking her phone into her purse. Beside Mick, Sara gasped as Nyssa pressed the back of her hand to Snart’s cheeks. Mick couldn’t imagine what was going through the assassin’s mind, but he knew it probably wasn’t a great feeling. Watching the one you love with another was like a stab to the gut. Mick even couldn’t watch the screen very long.

_“I’m fine,”_ Snart drawled, fidgeting under the woman’s touch. Mick felt a ghost of a smirk cross his face; bastard was always uncomfortable being touched by strangers. Lisa said Len didn’t flinch around people he trusted…Mick used to be included into that short list, but then Chronos happened and Snart made his grave.

His wife seemed unaffected by Snart’s discomfort. _“Still cold as usual.”_

Snart smirked at this. _“Did you need something, darling?”_

Nyssa raised a fine eyebrow at the endearment while Sara sucked in another breath. _“Your sister invited us over for dinner tomorrow night; I thought you’d like to know.”_

_“Lisa’s calling you instead of me?”_ Snart grumbled and Nyssa gave her own smirk. Mick could see why Earth-2 Snart and Sara were attracted to Nyssa, he really could; it still didn’t settle the stir in his chest.

_“Sister-in-laws aren’t forbidden from getting along.”_ Sara clenched Mick’s arm tightly at this, her knuckles turning bone white from the strength of her grip.

_“You couldn’t have left a voicemail?”_ Snart was keeping his tone light, but Mick didn’t think he could go much longer. Snart was never nice for long.

_“I also wanted to let you know I’ll be coming home late tonight so have dinner without me,”_ Nyssa brushed past him, beginning to make her way out of the office.

_“So just me and the kids?”_ Mick rolled his eyes. Snart was phrasing it like a joke, but it was a searching for more information. Sara remained frozen, waiting for the answer anxiously, her grip so tight on Mick’s arm that it was threatening to draw blood.

_“Just you and those little rogue strays you bring home every now and then,”_ Nyssa’s lip twitched up. _“Although, if you decided to have your little friends over, leave Walker out of it. We still haven’t replaced the entertainment center.”_

_“Noted,”_ Snart nodded along and watched as his wife walked out the door. The second the doors closed, Snart was speaking again. _“Lance, I have no idea-”_

“Its fine,” Sara spoke, her voice void of emotion. Mick figured it was easier for herself to remove feelings from this mission if she didn’t want to crack. She let go of Mick’s arm and let her hand fall into her lap. “This is Earth-2 anyways.” She said it as if it were supposed to prove a sufficient answer.

“Just get moving, Snart,” Rip cut through the emotional tension tactlessly. “The quicker we are to finding Earth-2 Savage, the quicker we are to defeating _our_ Savage.”

_“Roger that,”_ Snart sneered as he went to the computer.

They watched bored as Snart attempted to unlock his computer. A funny little twitch came to his lips when he figured out his Earth-2 password but other than that, nothing much. He worked silently for an hour, Rip offering help every couple of minutes.

Mick tried to make eye contact with Lance, figuring she might want to talk about what they had just witnessed, but her eyes remained steeled and focused on the screen.

Mick didn’t realize it had gotten so quiet when the intercom in Earth 2 Snart’s office buzzed and Ray jumped from his seat. Len was now standing on the opposite side of his desk, bent over some stray files he had found, listening to the intercom.

_“Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory is here to see you.”_

* * *

"Rory?" Len swallowed, the surname doing funny things to his stomach.

_"Fire Chief Rory is here for your scheduled weekly lunch,"_ his receptionist chimed over the intercom, reminding him. _"Should I let him in?"_

As different as things were on Earth-2, Len couldn't help but feel relieved and comforted in the fact that he and Mick were still partners in whatever universe they landed themselves in. Hopefully, this Mick wasn't at odds with Earth-2 Len. Even if it wasn’t _his_ Mick, Len could still enjoy the brief idea of things being normal between them. That he had his partner back and their friendship hadn't been destroyed by Rip's stupid mission.

Len heard the door open behind him. Len wondered what his Earth-2 counterpart would do. Would he turn around and greet Mick? Would he be like Earth-1 Len and keep his back to him as a show of trust? Was he supposed to say something?

Len heard the door click shut before he heard Earth-2 Mick rumble, "Leo."

Len forced himself not to flinch under the nickname. Apparently, Earth-2 Len went by Leo, something he had changed early on in his own timeline. But if that's what Earth-2 him went by, Len would have to act the part. Just like he did with his _wife_ Nyssa. He was going to have to talk to Sara about that quickly before drama like the Kendra-Carter-Ray conundrum started.

Turning, Len was surprised to see how close Mick was. They were always close, back before they joined Rip's _Mission From Hell_ , but Len was never this close, mostly so he didn't give himself away. Len wasn't that naive to know that his feelings for his partner transcended simple partnership and had moved dangerously close to something else. He also wasn't that naive to know Mick was not of the same thinking so it was best to leave those thoughts untouched.

"Mick," Len greeted, a smirk on his face and praying that Earth-2 Leo did the same.

He must have guessed wrong because Earth-2 Mick frowned instantly, his eyes clouding over. "Am I in trouble, Boss?" Len must have looked confused because Earth-2 Mick elaborated. "You only ever call me Mick when I've done something wrong. Your wife was right, something bothering you? I'll take care of it," Mick growled protectively, his eyes dancing like the fire _his_ Mick loved so much.

Len felt his chest tighten as the familiar sense of Mick's protectiveness. It was something that Mick had dropped now that they were at odds and that Len could (mostly) handle himself, but he still liked it, still missed it although he’d _never_ admit that aloud.

"I feel off," Len admitted, knowing that absolute denial would raise suspicion as it had done with Nyssa. "It's nothing though, just one of those days."

Len watched as Mick stepped even closer until they were chest to chest, an inch between their faces. Len swallowed, unsure what warranted such closeness. Were Earth-2 Leo and Mick this close of friends? Len himself wasn’t a fan of overlapping personal space.

Earth-2 Mick smirked and Len felt his heart skip a fucking beat over it. "Then let's go back with Micky and let's see if I can help straighten you out, Leo," _Micky_ purred and suddenly, the inch of distance had been crossed and their lips were harshly smashed together.

In his ear, he could briefly hear Rip and the rest of the crew yelp in surprise. They hadn't been expecting this either. Len couldn’t tell what Mick’s reaction had been but it didn't matter when Earth-2 Mick had hitched his thigh in between Len's legs and rocked against him while his hands traveled down his back.

_"Act calm and go along with it,"_ Len heard Rip hiss in his ear. _"We can't tip him off, just try and ease out of it without being obvious."_

Len didn't need Rip's order to follow through with kissing Earth-2 Mick, throwing his arms around him and pulling him closer. Len wasn't sure if he was playing along for the sake of not being caught or for the sake of experiencing this, something he knew he'd never get from his Mick. He was also highly aware that his Mick was probably watching, probably horrified by his Earth-2 counterpart.

"What about lunch?" Len pulled away enough to ask the question. Earth-2 Mick worked quickly, moving his mouth to Len's neck, tugging Len's tie loose and moving the collar of his shirt down to suck and bite. Len had to bite back a moan which only seemed to incentivize Earth-2 Mick to try hard, his hands moving to the waistband of Len’s pants and toying with the belt.

"Since when have we ever actually gotten lunch, boss?" Mick(y) grinned into his neck before licking at the darkening spot. "I thought the priority was to satisfy this hunger?"

_"Keep playing along!"_ Rip ordered again and Len had half the mind to rip the ear piece out. _“Don’t act out of the ordinary for your Earth-2 self!”_ That was so easy for Rip to say but Len knew that if the roles were reversed, Rip would have ruined the whole mission. Len supposed that’s why he had been chosen.

"Like I said," Len bit back a groan as Mick palmed at his half hard cock, "I feel off."

Earth-2 Mick pulled back enough to meet Len's eyes. "Something really bothering you, huh?" There was worry there, something Mick didn’t have for Len anymore. But this wasn’t his Mick, this was someone different, yet it felt so close to the real thing. Len could still taste it.

Just like that, Mick was off him. Len was still leaning on the desk for support but Earth-2 Mick took one of the chairs in front of him.

"Sorry," Len found himself apologizing, hoping Leo did the same. Len was never one for apologizing but it slipped out. It was still trying to wrap his mind over what had happened while keeping his breathing steady.

"No wonder your wife called," Mick grumbled, his eyes scanning Len's body heatedly. "She actually sounded worried about you."

"You two gossiping about me?" A smirk crossed his features. Earth-2 Mick grinned back proudly.

Len wondered how connected Nyssa was in his life to be in contact with Mick and Lisa. If she was anything like her Earth-1 assassin, then Len was definitely going to have to find out more about her before engaging in another conversation. With Mick it was easy; they had been partners for so long he could wing it with the doppelganger. He’d never met Nyssa.

"All the time," Mick winked. "So talk, if not to me than to Lisa."

"Later," Len pushed off the desk and was about to make his way to the other side of the desk and Earth-2 Mick hauled him onto his lap. "I thought I said-"

"I heard what you said," Earth-2 Mick's hands brushed up Len's sides gently, far more gentle than Len would have ever assumed any iteration of Mick Rory could be, "'doesn't mean we can't enjoy a little something, right?"

Between Rip coming in over the ear piece telling him to act normal and the heated look from Micky, Len couldn't help but lower himself to the man's lips.

"Okay, but just a little."

* * *

Mick watched in disbelief as his doppelganger and Len began kissing again (if he were being honest, it was more of them fucking with their clothes on), his Earth-2 counterpart's hands trailing down Len's back and ass to pull him closer. Len's own arms were wrapped tightly around Earth-2 Mick's neck. Mick wasn't sure which part freaked him out more, that his Earth 2 self was this forward, that Earth-2 Micky and Leo were having an affair, or that Earth-1 Len,  _his_ Len, was actually seeming to enjoy this.

"Oh my," Kendra whispered across the bridge, averting her eyes out of secondhand embarrassment.

Ray was out of his chair again and at Mick's side instantly. "You two aren't usually like that-"

"No," Mick growled, his eyes leaving the minute he heard Earth-2 Mick groan loudly, echoing from the speakers. "Can you turn that off?" It was phrased like a question but came out like a barking order. Gideon did as she was told immediately.

The whole room was deadly silent, their eyes all on Mick and he didn't have anything to say. He and Len weren't like that, never had been, never will. Sure, Mick had considered it multiple times over their 30 year partnership, how could he not? But he wasn't in a position to be screwing up a relationship with one of the few people who stuck by him through _all_ his episodes- or most of them if they were counting the time on the Waverider.

"What do we do now?" Sara, thankfully, changed the subject away from Mick and his doppelganger. At least he wasn’t the only one going through the shock of what Earth-2 had to offer.

"We wait until Mr. Snart can begin looking around again," Rip murmured, his eyes looking at the blank screen instead of any of the crew members. "I suppose we could start questioning Earth-2 Snart when he wakes up."

Everyone's eyes were on Mick in an instant. "No, I ain't talking to him."

"But you're the only one he might actually talk to," Jax, sweet little Jax, pleaded.

"Jefferson is correct," Stein agreed. "If he and your Earth-2 selves have that type of relationship, he would feel most comfortable with you rather than a stranger."

"How do we know we’re strangers?" Ray suddenly asked, his face frowning. "What if our Earth-2 counterparts are out there and also have interacted?"

"I'd like to see that," Jax snorted in amusement. "I wonder what Earth-2 me is up to!"

"This is not about seeing us," Rip groaned, knowing he was losing control of his crew once again. "This is strictly about getting information on Savage so the only ones we are looking for are Savage and maybe Kendra and Carter."

"What?" Jax exclaimed. "How is it fair that Snart and Rory get to see themselves but we don't?"

"Want to trade?" Mick snapped and Jax shrunk back.

"As curious as I am, I think we should focus on the mission at hand," Stein turned back to Mick, "and that begins with you getting Mr. Snart to talk."

"What the hell am I supposed to say the guy?" Mick snarled, anger rising inside him. "Even if he wanted to talk, I doubt he knows anything about Savage."

"Perhaps not," Rip agreed, "but he knows how Earth-2 works and he'll be able to help us with that, even if it is just passing the necessary information to our Snart so he doesn’t get himself caught in anymore situations like..." The words died in his mouth.

"We know nothing about this place and Gideon can only fill us in on so much," Sara added, trying to reach Mick. "It can't hurt."

_Not them_ , Mick thought sourly.

"I can come with!" Ray smiled brightly but shrunk back under Mick's glare. "It might help having one of us there with you to talk with him."

Mick highly doubted that but he also wasn't sure he was comfortable talking to Earth-2 Snart alone, especially if he was in that sort of relationship with Earth-2 Mick. Mick supposed if he had to pick someone…

"Fine, Lance can come," Mick said before Ray could jump in on that.

_"Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart's lunch has concluded,"_ Gideon buzzed in, the screen already buzzing to life to show Earth 2 Mick with reddened lips winking at Snart before ducking out of the office, the lighter that had been in Snart’s pocket was now resting in the palm of _Micky’s_ hand. Snart's tie was screwed and his lips were swollen. Peeking from the collar of his shirt was a large hickey.

"Let's go," Mick growled as he stalked off the bridge. He could hear Sara following quietly behind as Rip began whispering orders to his former partner.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You should have full access to city records,"_ Rip needlessly explained. Len considered ignoring him as he pulled up the search engine for the computer’s network. Nothing Rip had said since Len had stepped off the Waverider had been particularly useful up until this point.

"I know," Len sneered back. "What's going on with Earth-2 Leo?" he changed the subject quickly.

Last time he had seen the doppelganger, Earth-2 Leo was knocked unconscious thanks to Sara and probably Mick’s manhandling. Len wasn’t really ready to delve into the fact Mick was acting like petulant child and definitely wasn’t going to think about the fact that it was kind of getting to him.

_"Still unconscious, but Mr. Rory is going to talk to him with Miss Lance and see what information they can get,"_ Rip explained.

Len swallowed thickly at the thought of Mick having witnessed him and Earth-2 Micky. He knew Mick had seen, probably (hopefully) thought Len was just following orders from Rip and they would end up never discussing it, but they were both aware of the relationship of their Earth-2 selves. Definitely more than the partnership they strung up 30 years ago. There wasn’t much dancing around that subject they could do. It was clear as day. Len was even more concerned about Mick talking to his Earth-2 counterpart. Len wasn't sure what Leo was like or how quickly Mick would crush him.

"Make sure Sara keeps Mick in check," Len found himself saying but hoping that it wouldn't come to that. He also had worried thoughts about what Sara had seen. It was beginning to look like the two people closest to him on this mission were going to be distanced from him. Mick and he were already separated, but he didn’t need Sara distancing herself because of his Earth-2 wife.

_"Of course, Mr. Snart. Have you found anything?"_

"No," Len scrolled through the documents and servers but no one by the name of Vandal or Savage was found, then again it was such a weird and unusual name Len would have assumed Savage changed it for concealment. "Got any other bright ideas?" he hissed back.

Rip sighed, _"He has to be here. Everyone has a counterpart."_

 "What if on Earth-2 Khufu and Chay-Ara defeated him and they all never reincarnated?" Len voiced the thoughts he had been having since they came here. "What if this was another failed mission, Rip?" That was a jab more than anything but true all the same. It was nice to channel the frustrations of the day at Hunter.

_"Well, a simple search is in order,"_ Rip suggested.

Len was already way ahead of him, clearing the search field and starting with 'Kendra Saunders'.

_"Well?"_

"She co-own a bakery," Len sighed, knowing that they were now stuck here a while longer.

_"Who do I co-own it with?"_ Kendra's voice came in over the ear piece. He could pick up the anxiety in her tone. She was probably fearful after witnessing Earth-2 Leo’s relationships.

"Carter Hall."

Silence on the other end was deafening. _"Carter is alive here?"_ Ray spoke and Len realized this was going to turn from a semi-love triangle (it was easier when Carter was dead) into a full-fledged love triangle (now that Carter could actually participate) and he knew he didn't want to have any part of. Len had his own Earth-2 love life causing enough problems.

_"You have the address?"_ Len nodded his head, knowing Rip would see it. _"Go check it out, see if you can find anything out."_

"Of course," Len growled, standing up. First he had to deal with his wife Nyssa, then “mistress” Micky, and now the Hawk Twins and their eternal mess because no matter what Earth they were on, they had to stir up shit. Taking down Savage had sounded a lot simpler in his head back on Earth-1 in 2016.

Standing up, Len grabbed his suit jacket and attempted to sort himself out so it didn't look like he had been nearly fucked. Thankfully, Micky had either enough frame of mind or past experience to keep the hickey in a hidden location under his collar. Len wasn't sure which freaked him out more; the fact that Micky and Leo had done this enough times or the fact that Micky might have more control in the heat of things than Leo.

Len made a simple excuse with his assistant before leaving the office and heading toward the bakery. He walked briskly though the streets. The quicker he went the better. Earth-2 was different, too different for Len to handle. He didn't even know if he wanted to seek out Lisa in fear of what changes might have been made concerning her. Too much was different and strange and the worst part was he kind of _liked_ it. Sure, he could have done without the Nyssa bit, but to have the type of relationship with Mick...he'd even consider it. Hell, Sara could fuck his wife all she wanted if he had even a chance of that with Mick and that want _scared_ him. That desire might be fine on Earth-2, but back home that desire was only weakness and a distraction.

 As Len approached the bakery, Len bit back a smirk. The _Fertile Crescent_ was quaint and cute by contemporary standards, but it was Kendra manning tables in a little apron with Carter, alive and well, behind the counter that Len thought was disgustingly domestic.

_"Wow,"_ Kendra whispered over the intercom. Len wished she wouldn't. It was one thing to have to witness it all; he didn't need to hear his crew's constant commentary on everything.

Len opened the door and was surprised to find Earth-2 Kendra looking up at him and smiling brightly, even Earth-1 Kendra didn’t do that. "Mayor Snart, we didn't think you'd be coming in today."

Len raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Carter, fit and healthy, answered, "Because Chief Rory already stopped by."

Were Earth-2 Len and Mick that close that people assumed they went everywhere together? How open were they about their friendship? Their partnership? Their affair?

"Needed an afternoon pick-me up," Len was already digging into his pocket for Leo's wallet. Opening it, Len felt his lips twitch up at the picture of Lisa tucked in it. She looked good, happy. It made Len miss her more and wonder how Earth-2 was treating her.

"Your usual?" Carter asked, already in the process of making it.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I think he is waking up," Sara whispered to Mick.

The two of them had been sitting patiently in Mick's room, waiting for Earth-2 Snart to wake up in Earth-1 Snart's room. Gideon had a display of the room for them to watch.

Neither of them had spoken upon entering the room, waiting for him to become conscious. Mick was grateful of that although knew the reason Sara wasn’t meddling in his affairs like before was because Nyssa was now involved, opening up old wounds.

Mick already had done four scans of the Earth-2 doppelganger to see if he could find any differences between him and Snart, anything that could clue Mick in to what he had just witness on the screen an hour ago. He came up with nothing, the two were practically identical.

Now _Leo_ was fussing, his eyelids scrunching together before slowly opening.

Mick didn't miss the panic that came to Len- _No_ , _Leo_ 's face when he woke up in the strange room. Mick didn't miss the way Leo curled in on himself and took in his surroundings, similar to how Len would. Mick didn't miss the way Leo's eyes scanned the room, marking the exits, weapons and any other bits of information he would need to escape. The only difference between Earth-1 Snart and Earth-2 Leo seemed to be the relationship they had with their Earth-1 Mick and Earth-2 Micky respectively.

"Are you going to go in there before he breaks himself out?" Sara asked, nudging Mick's side.

Mick stood up from the bed they were sitting on and slowly made his way to the door. He turned back to see Sara awaiting instruction. "Wait here, let me calm him down. Come after that." He did like the idea of being left alone with Earth-2 Leo for very long but also knew crowding _any_ Snart never ended well.

Mick didn't miss the soft smile that came to Canary's face as he left. Mick also didn't miss the way Leo calmed down when Mick entered Snart's room, his eyes locked on Mick’s and flooding with relief.

"Micky, what's going on?" Leo asked, already up and coming toward Mick. Before Mick could say a word or do anything, Leo's hand was wrapped around Mick's arm.

Mick flinched from his touch. Even on Earth-2 Leonard Snart was still freezing cold. Leo instantly dropped his hand from Mick's arm, under the calm mask he wore (still eerily similar to _his_ Snart) Mick could see hurt ripple.

"Mick, are you okay?" His voice was laced with both concern and protectiveness, a hint of desperation coating each word. Mick took a step away, his chest tightening. _God, he sounded just like Lenny._ _He sounded just like Lenny when Mi-Chronos had him imprisoned._

**_I always, always was coming back for you!_ **

"Fine," Mick bit out.

"Where are we?" Leo looked around, his eyes scanning. "You don't think Zoom is behind this or Reverb?"

"No," Mick breathed through his nose carefully, not even taking the time to consider who Leo was mentioning. "I brought you here."

That got Leo’s attention, his brows furrowed. "What? Why? When? Did you seriously knock me over the head?" Leo sounded pissed, just like Snart. Mick both loved and hated the familiarity of it.

"Sit and let me explained, brat," Mick hissed, gesturing to Snart's bed. Leo looked ready to put up a fight but sighed and sat down.

Mick sat down beside him, leaving a foot of space which Leo didn’t seem to like and moved closer. Mick had the urge to push Leo away when their thighs pressed together but seeing the tension dispel from Earth-2 Snart’s body was enough for Mick to keep the bodily contact, for now.

“Are you going to explain this to me now?” Leo asked, his voice eerily like Snart’s when he was calculating a person’s motives. A light sneer dripping with sarcasm.

“I’m not _your_ Mick,” Mick decided. Might as well cross that bridge now before he ended up in a situation like Snart with this guy on his lap.

Leo didn’t even look surprised, his lips twitched up. But Mick should have known it wasn’t going to be that easy.

One minute, they were sitting amicably; the next Leo was on top of Mick with his hands around Mick’s throat, squeezing tightly, pressing Mick harshly against the mattress, his eyes ablaze in a cold fire.

“Who the fuck are you and _where_ am I?” Leo snarled, his eyes locked on Mick. Mick had half the mind to buck the brat off, he could probably do it but as soon as he thought it, Mick felt nails digging into this windpipe. Mick’s eyes widened at the thought of Earth-2 Leo actually having the guts to rip apart his throat.

“Answer me,” Leo snapped, squeezing Mick’s throat tighter for emphasis, his nails biting into the skin enough for blood to rise. “ _Now._ ”

Reaching for Leo’s hands, Mick yanked them away, not caring that Leo’s nails cut into his neck and ripped away some skin. Mick flipped them over, pressing a hard knee on Leo’s gut to keep him in place.

“Don’t do that again,” Mick warned, crushing Leo’s wrists in his hands. Leo’s eyes flashed in fear for a moment, but Mick had seen that same look in Snart’s eyes (only twice) to know it. “I might not hold back next time.” Mick wasn’t too confident in that warning; he nearly killed Len in their fist fight and had stopped short. _‘Cause he looked like he was fourteen again._

After a few breaths of silence, Mick working himself on calming down and ignoring the stinging cuts on his neck, he slowly released Leo. Leo took the opportunity to create as much space as possible, backing away until his back hit the wall. Mick took a few steps back to make sure Leo didn’t feel cornered. If he wanted to make any ground in conversation, Snart was going to have to trust him just a little bit.

“Explain,” Leo muttered, less demanding than before but holding the same fire in his eyes.

“It’s complicated,” Mick warned before going into a brief explanation of Rip’s multiple Earths and time travel. Much of the detail was cut for simplicity sake, but Leo paid attention to every word, assessing if Mick was being honest. Mick was always honest with Snart; he wasn’t the slimy one in their partnership. Mick wondered if their Earth-2 selves had the same dichotomy.

"A different earth?" Leo  swallowed after Mick had finished the explanation. Leo looked around the Waverider room as if it would hold answers. "Must be different."

Mick was surprised Earth-2 Leo was even considering believing Mick. He could still see skepticism dancing in the doppelganger’s eyes, but even if he was willing to toy with the idea, it would be enough.

"You don't even know," Mick murmured almost silently, but was thankful in the space between them now that it was established he was not Earth-2 _Micky_. 

Leo, just as observant at Earth-1 Snart, seemed to be able to interpret Mick's tone as something _more_. "What do you mean-" Leo faltered, pausing mid-sentence to switch direction. "What are you called? If you are supposed to be Micky, how do you-"

"Just Mick," he cut him off, not telling Leo that he had dropped Micky on Earth-1 Snart's recommendation when they had first met in juvie. Snart had told him that 'Mick' was much more intimidating than 'Micky' and told him to switch it. Now only Lisa called him that and it was only to piss off her brother. The name change had been a form of controlling Mick, just like Snart needed to control everything.

Leo eyes suddenly filled with worry. "Lisa, is she-"

"Fine," Mick cut him off sharply. No matter what universe they landed in, Snart still had room in his heart for his sister. It brought a sick feeling in Mick's gut, remembering he had used that affection and care as a threat when he was Chronos. "She is fine."

Leo seemed relieved, his shoulders sagging. "And Nyssa?" Mick _almost_ snorted at the lack-luster interest in the wife.

But Mick really didn't like the direction the conversation was heading because after Nyssa, Micky would come up and Mick wasn't sure he wanted to know Leo's reaction to the Earth-1 relationship. "You never met her, _we_  never met her."

Leo's eyes widened, shining with an idea Mick knew he wasn't going to like, shining with hope. Hope that had been snuffed out of Earth-1 Snart before Mick and he had ever met. "So are we-"

"There ain't no we," Mick ground out, looking to where the camera should have been to get Canary to come and bail him out. _Where the hell was she?_ “Not like that anyways.”

"Oh," Leo murmured, his eyes dropping. "Why?"

Mick jerked, snapping his neck far too quickly to look at Leo. _Why_  wasn't a question Mick was prepared to answer. _Why_  wasn't a question Mick even wanted to think about. _Why_  wasn't a question Leo would want to know. _Why_  was a question with the potential to ruin the Earth-2 relationship and...Mick didn't...want that. A part of him, a part that he didn’t want to dwell on, liked that fact that he and Len had a chance here.

"Doesn't matter," Mick grumbled, standing up to put more distance. "Not what I'm here to talk about."

"Then what?" Leo drawled and Mick tried not to let it show how much it bothered him that it sounded just like Earth-1 Snart. "Why am I here and where is _my_  Mick?"

"Damn it," Mick muttered to himself heading for the door, not able to listen to another word from the doppelganger, especially if it was going to be about Micky.

Fuck Rip for forcing him to do this. Fuck Rip for bring them to Earth-2. Fuck Snart for getting in too deep almost _immediately_. Fuck Leo for dragging up feelings Mick buried hundreds of years ago at the Vanishing Point. "Sit still and _stay put_." Once the door was close Mick gave Gideon the orders to lock up the room and keep an eye on him. 

Sara was leaning across the hall, a hint of a cruel smile on her lips. "You let him get to you."

Mick didn't have the heart to break it to her that Snart had been weaseling himself and getting into Mick's head years before Sara was even born.

"There was nothing for him to get." Mick's eyes flickered to the bridge, wondering what, or rather _who_ , Snart was fucking around with now. "What does Rip even want from him?"

Sara shrugged, pushing off the wall to fall into step with Mick. "Who knows? Since when did Rip ever have a sound and complete plan."

"Let's hope Snart doesn't get caught," Mick mused. "The wrong people find out and they'll kill him."

Sara's eyes widened. "Are you talking about _Micky_?"

"A lot has changed from our Earth but if he is anything like me then _Micky_  won't like being played by a fool, especially by Snart."


	4. Chapter 4

Len sat at the coffee table watching Kendra and Carter move within their quant café, costumers flooding in rather regularly. If Savage was in this universe, either Kendra and Carter had been successful in their venture against him or he hadn't reared his ugly head.

Len was waiting for orders, listening to the crew bicker back on the Waverider. To summarize, Kendra wanted Len to flat out tell the truth. Len agreed but stayed silent as Ray and Rip argued against it. Jax was undecidedly quiet while Stein asked questions about the effects of the truth that were ultimately ignored in favor of more bicker. Mick and Sara were still off with Earth-2 Leo and Len was getting anxiety as more time passed.

Len just assumed the position of watching people come in and out as he sipped his coffee. At least Earth-2 Leo and he shared the same taste in beverages. The consistency was both assuring but frightening. Maybe they weren’t so different.

Twenty minutes had passed since Len had been served and the crew had begun the nonsensical argument of what Len should do. However, Len coughed loudly, hoping the crew would shut up for two seconds to look who walked in.

_“Fuck, is that-”_ Jax started but was cut off by a _“Language, Jefferson!”_ from Stein.

_“Well,”_ Ray murmured, _“at least we know Savage exists on this Earth.”_

Len watched as Vandal Savage, in the flesh, waited in line as Carter made orders. Kendra still had her back turned and didn’t see anything. Len was waiting for see the interactions, clueing him in on who knew what.

“Ah,” Carter looked up, his eyes recognizing Savage. The entire crew was deathly silent. “What can I get you, Mr. Nodell?”

“Just a coffee,” Savage, or a Mr. Nodell, responded. “How are you and Kendra?”

“Better,” Carter smiled, actually smiled at Savage. “Your donation was more than generous.”

Kendra looked up and a bright smile ( _“What is going on?”_ Kendra whispered) was sent to Savage. “Alfred!” Everyone watched in surprise as Kendra wrapped her arms around Savage’s neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“How is school going?” he asked, his arms on Kendra’s shoulders.

“One more semester,” Kendra sighed dreamily. “Carter still has a year.”

“That’s what he gets for continuing to change his major.”

_“Are they friends?”_ Jax asked in amazement.

_“It seems to be the case,”_ Rip responded, skepticism turned to max. _“It could be an act.”_

_“I don’t know,”_ Mick’s voice came through and Len was both relieved to hear him and terrified of what might have happened between him and Earth-2 Leo. _“Earth-2 is fucked up.”_ Well, at least he didn’t sound too pissed.

_“What do we do?”_ Sara asked in reference to the scene before Len. He was thankful someone was trying to get them all back on track.

_“We need more information before we screw up anything here.”_

_“Because that hasn’t happened before.”_ Len, even in the worst of times with Mick, could always appreciate his blatant honesty.

_“Don’t engage,”_ Rip decided. _“We can’t do anything if we don’t know what the situation is.”_

_“How do you propose we figure that out? Even if Snart is the mayor, he can’t possibly know every single person-”_

“Mayor Snart!” Earth-2 Savage’s eyes landed on Len. Len forced a smile to come to his face, squashing the memory of Earth-1 Vandal Savage holding a gun to Mick’s head.

“Mr. Nodell,” Len nodded his head, standing up and extending a hand. Earth-2 Savage took it firmly, but it was nothing but friendly.

“Did your office get my proposal for the new textbook suppliers?”

_“This dude is in charge of schools?”_ Jax sounded absolutely offended.

“I’ll check when I get back to the office,” Len promised.

“We should have dinner sometime next week to go over it in depth.” Earth-2 Vandal Savage (or Alfred Nodell) grinned. “Perhaps your wife will be out of court that evening.”

“Well, Nyssa’s always busy,” Len assumed, hoping this lack of knowledge paid through.

“What would we do without our lawyers?”

Len pushed out a laugh and Savage-Nodell said his goodbyes with Kendra and Carter.

_“At least we have a name,”_ Sara replied weakly. Len didn’t envy the tension on the Waverider right now. He could practically feel it digging into his skull.

_“Earth-2 Snart would know,”_ Mick grunted. _“We could just bring him here for explanations.”_

Len didn’t hear the response as his phone began ringing. Rip stopped whatever he was saying to Mick. _“Pick it up, Mr. Snart.”_

Looking down at the phone, Len frozen. It was Lisa.

* * *

Mick watched Len hold the phone. Mick could only imagine what was going through Snart’s head. It had been a long time since he’d spoke to Earth-1 Lisa and while Earth-2 wasn’t the same, it was damn close to the near thing. At least that was the hope. Mick wasn’t sure if Snart could hold his mask if Lisa was as different as  _Micky_ .

 “Use the side with com, Mr. Snart,” Rip ordered and Mick had half the mind to punch him. There were some things that the entire crew _didn’t_ have to hear, contrary to popular belief.

_“Hello, Lise?”_ Len answered and Mick waited.

_“Leo!”_ Lisa’s voice came in and Mick found the tension in his shoulders dissipated upon hearing her happy tone. Mick hadn’t realized he cared so much, but he wasn’t surprised. Lisa was like a sister to him after 30 years.

Mick watched a genuine smile come to Len’s face. It had been a while since there had been one. _“What’s going on?”_

_“I need you to do me a favor.”_ Mick could imagine Lisa’s pout, wondering if it was the same on Earth-2. _“Can you pick Luca from school?”_

Mick’s eyes widened but the rest of the crew didn’t seem to realize the implication.

Len did, freezing for a fraction of a second, probably not believing his ears. _“Sure thing, Lise.”_

_“I owe you! I’ve been busy at the store and a couple is coming in this evening for an engagement ring.”_

_“It won’t be a problem.”_ Len tried to wave off. Mick still couldn’t believe Lisa had a kid, that Lenny was an uncle.

_“He should be getting out at 2:30,”_ Lisa went on. _“Just bring him home and the sitter should be there.”_

_“Right, okay.”_ Len nodded his head.

_“Oh, and I’m sure Nyssa told you but dinner at my place tomorrow. Feel free to have Micky join us.”_ Mick felt something pull at his gut from the invitation. It wouldn’t have mattered if Micky and Leo were just friends, but they weren’t and Lisa might know the extent of what they were doing.

_“Of course,”_ Len agreed, anything for his sister as always, no matter what Earth. _“I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”_

_"Yes, and thank you for this. Seriously, I owe you. Bye, Leo!”_

_“Bye, Lise.”_ Len hung up the line and Mick stood up.

“Mr. Snart,” Rip began and Mick watched him wearily. “We don’t have time for you to pick up side missions.”

Before Len could say a word, Sara came to the defense. “Fuck off, Rip. We don’t have anything to go off of anyways.”

“He won’t even know what the kid looks like!” Rip groaned. Mick hoped Rip regretted this jump to Earth-2 because like all of his other plans, it was going to shit.

“Leo will know.”

Everyone turned to Mick. Mick didn’t look to the screen to see Snart’s reaction.

“Do you think Earth-2 Mr. Snart will be cooperative?” Stein asked worried.

_“He will,”_ Len spoke through. The crew turned to see Len leaving the coffee shop and heading back to the mayor’s office. _“It’s Lisa. He’ll care.”_

Mick didn’t hear the rest of the discussion, already off to Snart’s room to talk to Leo. Again.

* * *

Upon the door to Snart’s room opening, Mick was ready to deal with an angry Snart. He had dealt with Lenny through his different phases of anger, most of them silent, brooding and isolating. He wasn’t all the surprised to see Leo, sitting once more on Snart’s bed with his mask up and his arms crossed.

“Back so soon?” Leo looked up, his eyes sending daggers this way. “You’re just like Micky, can’t stay away.”

That struck a match in Mick but he held it back. “How likely are you to helping us out?”

“Depends,” Leo stretched back on the bed, the dress shirt he had tucked into his suit pants pulling taunt on his muscles. Upon seeing Mick looking, he smirked. “Yeah, just the same.”

Mick glared. “Well?”

“Well?” Leo repeated, purring as he did. God, he was pulling all the stops. They were the same goddamn moves Earth-1 Snart did when he (rarely) picked someone up at a bar. Mick never saw how it could be effective. Then again, it was never directed at him.

“Really?” Mick groaned exasperated, rubbing his face tiredly. He was getting done with both Snarts now. These two really weren’t that different.

Leo seemed to sober up quickly, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees. “I just find it hard to believe that you and _him_ -”

“Yeah, well I find it just as hard to believe that you are,” Mick snapped. Just like Lenny, this guy wouldn’t shut up. “Look, right now, Snart is going to be picking up a kid name Luca-”

“What?” Leo was up now, stalking toward Mick with fire blazing in his eyes. “Why?”

“Lisa called him, he has your phone. He’s been posing like you so we could find out some information-”

Leo didn’t seem to care after that and made an attempt to shove past Mick. Mick grabbed his arm and hauled him back into the room.

“Let go of me,” Leo sneered, ripping his arm away from Mick. “Let me pass. Now.”

“What’re you going to do? It ain’t just me on this ship.”

Leo paused. “He’s like me though, right?”

“Yeah,” Mick muttered. “Enough so.”

“So he won’t hurt Luca?”

“If he’s Lisa’s kid, Lenny won’t touch him,” Mick grumbled.

“Luca isn’t on your Earth?” Leo asked confused.

“Lisa doesn’t have kids,” Mick admitted.

Leo paused, looking down. “Lisa doesn’t have kids.” Rather than sounded sad or disappointed, Leo sounded almost relieved. It didn’t sit right with Mick.

“Are you going to help him pick up the right kid?” Mick asked impatiently. The longer he spent talking to Leo, the more awkward he felt.

A determined look crossed his face. “Okay, but he isn’t going to hurt him?”

Mick wasn’t sure if Leo and Len had the same up-bringing, he wasn’t sure if Lewis managed to be a dick in every life, and Mick wasn’t going to pry further. He barely wanted Len wrapped around his heart; he didn’t need Leo weaseling his way through. Best leave that for Micky or Nyssa or whatever.

“Snart doesn’t hurt kids.” Mick opened the door to Snart’s room. “Behave.”

Leo snorted as he followed Mick out of the room. They weren’t even halfway down the hall when Leo was back to his games. “So, Lenny, huh?” he purred, his eyes watching Mick cat-like, bumming his shoulder against Mick’s.

“Shut up.”

* * *

Len reached the mayor’s office but rather than going in, he dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys. A non-descript automobile key hung on the ring and it was time to see what kind of car Leo was sporting. Eyeing the street, Len hoped it wasn’t the mini-van.

Hitting the unlock button, Len smirked as a sleek black Lincoln flashed its lights. Len approached the car. Sliding in, Len was hit with the fresh smell of new car and leather. Before Len could even comment on it, someone whispered in his ear.

_“You helped me pick out this car a month ago.”_

Len froze. He sure as hell didn’t say or think that, but it sure sounded like his voice. It took Len longer than he would admit to realize his Earth-2 doppelganger was speaking.

_“Not me,_ him _,”_ Mick clarified with a grunt. It did funny things to Len’s stomach, listening to Mick talk almost normally to Earth-2 Leo.

_“I figured you’d care. Micky had been rather insistent with this one. He’s got a thing for cars.”_

Mick didn’t say anything in response and Len didn’t like the silence, especially since the rest of the crew was probably still there and watching. “It’s like the car from Portland.” Len was willing to say about anything to deviate from Leo and Micky.

_“Not Portland,”_ Mick muttered lowly. _“That was Tampa. Portland was a Porsche.”_

Len wasn’t even fazed that he was wrong; he was just appreciating Mick speaking to him.

_“Told you, not that different,”_ Leo hummed.

Mick grunted but didn’t dismiss him. Len couldn’t believe he was actually feeling jealous that Earth-2 Leo and Mick were talking.

_“Lenny?”_ Leo was speaking directly to him but Len was more focused on the nickname. Only Mick and Lisa called him that back home with meant Mick must have referred to him as such. Heat spread through his chest.

“Hmm?”

_“You know how to get to Parker Elementary?”_

“If it’s in the same place as it is on our Earth,” Len murmured as he drove.

_“His sister went there,”_ Mick filled in.

_“Well, that’s where Luca goes. He is seven. I’ll point him out to you, but he should recognize the car.”_

Len pulled up to the school, already seeing other cars in line.

_“Step out of the car so he can see you.”_

Len did as he was instructed, coming around to lean against the siding. Kids were already flooding out.

_“Oh, yup, there he is in the red shirt.”_

_“Uh, which red shirt?”_ Ray asked, but no one answered.

Len looked around quickly, not seeing which seven year old in red he should be spotting until a short little thing tackled his knees. On pure instinct, Len reached down and lifted the kid up.

Staring in the face were Lisa’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth-2 Savage's name is a combination of his comic book creators' names (Martin Nodell and Alfred Bester)


	5. Chapter 5

“Uncle Leo!” the kid with Lisa’s eyes beamed at him, practically jumping into Len’s arms. Len had to work on catching and stabilizing the kid before he hit the ground from the sheer force the kid put into the jump. Once he had calmed down, Len set the seven year old on the ground once more and was instantly tackled into another hug, this time around the knees.

 _“Luca loves his uncle,”_ Earth-2 Leo murmured distantly in Len’s ear. He still couldn’t get over how alike they sounded.

“Where’s mom?” the little boy was looking up at Len now, his eyes near replicas of Lisa’s. The rest of him however held little of Lisa. The hair was darker, thicker than anyone in the Snart family and his skin was a tone or two darker than Len’s or Lisa’s. Probably the father’s, whoever that was. Len wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to know. He’d have to hunt down the Earth-1 version then and kill him before he ever _thought_ about touching Lisa.

“At work.”

_“Lisa owns a jewelry store, specializes in-”_

_“Let me guess,”_ Mick cut of Leo’s explanation, _“gold?_

Len tried to ignore his Earth-2 counterpart and Mick’s fucking amicable conversation and tried to focus on the kid before him who was bouncing in excitement, now using his incredibly tiny hand to hold Len’s.

“Are we getting ice cream?” the little boy asked, pouting. Well, Len had been wrong. When Luca pulled that face he looked just like Lisa. A fucking spitting image with a different color pallet. It was jarring, a little discomforting but also horribly nostalgic.

“Not today,” Len opened the passenger’s side door for his Earth-2 nephew who clambered in.  

“That makes sense,” Luca nodded his head wisely as Len slipped into the car. “Uncle Micky isn’t here.”

_"Micky and I take Luca out for ice cream a couple times a month.”_

_“Jesus Christ, are you two fucking married?”_ Mick growled sarcastically and Len tried not to wince at the agitated tone. Apparently the Earth-2 relationship wasn’t boding well with Earth-1 Mick.

Earth-2 Leo chuckled. _“Jealous?”_

Len choked and Luca looked worried. “Are you okay, Uncle Leo?”

“Fine,” Len muttered, trying to keep his tone light for the kid, missing whatever growl, snarl or grunt Mick fired in response to Earth-2 Leo. “Let’s just get you _home_. Why don’t you tell me about your day?” Best let the kid run the conversation so Len didn’t screw up anything. Kids tend to be more perceptive than adults, especially in changes in the norm.

That seemed to knock Leo back into the reason he was brought to the bridge. Contrary to what he may think, he was supposed to be _helping_ Len, not antagonizing Mick more. He already had a Mick Rory; he didn’t need to be gunning for Len’s Mick. _“Right, you know where the Savona Gated Community is?”_

 _“Of course, Lisa lives in the posh part of town,”_ Mick complained.

 _“You live there too,”_ Leo countered swiftly before beginning to feed directions to Len.

Len barely paid his Earth-2 doppelganger any mind as Luca sat beside him, rambling on about what he did that day. The mouth on this kid was amazing, seriously could talk for fucking hours yet it stirred a fondness in Len’s chest that was usually reserved for Lisa and Mick. Len never thought Lisa would be the type to have kids but now Len was having to second guess the thought. Maybe it wouldn’t be _that_ bad, not if the kid was like this.

 _“Cute kid,”_ Sara chimed in after a while. _“Likes to hear his voice as much as you do, Snart.”_

Mick got a laugh out of that and Leo scoffed on the other end.

“Are you staying over today?” Luca asked, twisting his body in the car seat to look up at Len with big owl eyes.

“Can’t.” Len kept his eyes focused on the road. He wasn’t confident in his ability to say no too much to the kid. He seriously did embody a lot of Lisa qualities that were Len’s weakness. “I have work.”

“Mama says you are coming for dinner tomorrow!” Luca bounced in his seat unfazed. “Are you bringing Uncle Micky? He said next time he came over that we could build a fire in the backyard!”

Before Len could even answer, Leo was hissing in his ear, _“Yes.”_ Len was almost surprised to hear how threatening his Earth-2 counterpart could be.

“Of course,” Len muttered, despite Rip’s exclaimed outrage on the other end. Rip was beginning to complain that a dinner party was not conducive to the mission. He should have thought about that before taking them all to Earth-2 and got Len involved in that life.

“What about daddy?” Luca asked quietly, looking down at his knees. He seemed nervous to even be asking the question, playing with the hem of his shorts.

 _“Tell him his father is still overseas,”_ Leo ordered, his voice harder than ever before. Len wondered if he ever sounded like that when he was crossed with Mick or a rogue. Probably.

Len relayed the news to Luca and watched from the corner of his eye as his Earth-2 nephew’s head fell.

 _“Who is the father?”_ Mick asked the question Len was dying to.

 _“Doesn’t matter,”_ Leo responded sharply, _“he’s out of the picture. You probably don’t even know him on your Earth. He’s a nobody.”_

* * *

Mick couldn’t take his eyes off the kid beside Len in the car.

Not much of him looked like Lisa, save for the eyes and the smile. Mick wouldn’t have automatically thought the kid was related to the Snarts if he wasn’t told so. That is until he watched the hope drain from the little kid’s eyes after hearing his father wasn’t going to be there. Then he looked too much like Lenny. Hopeless.

“Hartley should be waiting for you there,” Leo spoke to Len. Mick still wasn’t over the fact that the guy next to him sounded (and acted) just like his partner, save for the whole attraction to Mick because _that_ was uncalled for.

Mick watched as Len pulled up to the house, a small clunker was already in the driveway with fucking Hartley Rathaway leaning against it, typing away at his phone. The little kid’s eyes lit up on Hartley and raced to him, tackling Piper into a constricting hug as he had done to Snart earlier. Mick wondered if Len would have been like this as a kid if Lewis hadn’t broken him so early.

“Hartley is working on his PHD while interning at my office,” Leo filed in Len (and the rest of the crew). “He’s Luca’s babysitter when his godfather is unavailable.”

The entire crew’s eyes turned to Mick in curiosity, each guessing at who the mentioned Godfather was.

Mick swore if he was the fucking godfather, he was going to lose his shit. He knew that on their Earth, he and Len were already inseparable, but to see that reflection on Earth-2 was chilling. It felt like Earth-2 was projecting inner thoughts Mick had squashed years ago and covered up with gruff violence and fire.

“Who’s the godfather?” Ray asked before Mick could stop the conversation from happening.

Mick was all ready to get defensive (even though back on his Earth, if Lisa asked him to be the godfather of her kid, he would have said yes in a heartbeat…but that was before he threatened Len that he would kill her). However, when Leo said the name he was not expecting _that_. Apparently, none of the crew, including Len, did.

 _“Scarlet?”_ Len couldn’t even stop himself from speaking. Thankfully, he was back in the car, having already said his goodbyes to Luca and Hartley.

Leo frowned. “Scarlet? Is that what you call him on your Earth? Because of the hair?”

Mick was fucking losing his shit anyways. Why the fuck was Barry Allen, _The Flash_ , the godfather of Leo’s nephew?

“It’s complicated,” Stein, _thank god_ , stepped in. Mick wasn’t ready to go into the long winded explanation of the speedster and Len and Mick’s professions on Earth-1.

“Everything seems to be that way,” Leo muttered, his eyes flickering between all the crew members. Mick wondered how many of them Earth-2 Leo knew.

 _“As interesting and delightful as the conversation is,”_ Len called through once more, _“I feel like our time could be better spent.”_

Rip never looked more pleased with Leonard Snart. “Mr. Snart is right,” Rip glanced over to Leo. “We need information on a Alfred Nodell.”

“Really?” Leo didn’t look impressed. “Why?”

“For the sake of keeping everything less complicated, we won’t divulge that information,” Rip explained. “Do you have any information that could be helpful?”

“Of the top of my head, no.” Leo shrugged indifferently. “I couldn’t care less about the personal life of the Head of the Board of Education.” Leo glanced at Mick. “However, on both my office and personal computers there should be some information and correspondences. Just textbook reform which is pointless because that’s decided by the state and the proposal he has set out is too expensive and we have much bigger things to worry about like Zoom and-”

“Fuck, both of you don’t ever shut up,” Mick hissed lowly, cutting off the Earth-2 Snart. “Just tell Snart where he needs to go.”

Leo’s eyes lit up dangerously and Mick was beginning to regret cutting the guy off. Len Snart was a vindictive piece of shit when someone cut off his winning speeches; Mick wasn’t ready to see what the Earth-2 Snart’s retaliation was.

“Oh,” Leo nodded his head slowly, “so he’s ‘Snart’ here but in the bedroom he is ‘Lenny’?”

The bridge was quiet, the coms with Len were quiet, everything was fucking quiet and Leo was grinning triumphantly. Mick was ready to crush the bastard’s skull in. For multiple reasons, Mick was ready to beat the guy to a pulp but more that Earth-2 Snart was cluing the crew and Len to Mick’s affectionate name even though they were at odds rather than the sexual innuendo he underlined.

Ray, for once helpfully, interfered before Mick went ballistic. “Why don’t you tell, uh, Len where to go?”

Leo tore his eyes away from Mick and to the screen where Len sat quietly (for once) in the car. “My place is closest,” Leo drawled. “Drive down this road until you reach the intersection…”

Mick got up, uninterested in hearing the directions to a house that didn’t matter to him. He needed to cool down, he needed to burn something before he did something he’d actually regret. Although punching Earth-2 Leo’s lights out didn’t feel like it would be a regret.

Of course, Ray couldn’t leave Mick alone for one goddamn minute and followed Mick out. Mick stopped, leaned against the hallway and waited for Haircut to get on with whatever he had to say.

“You know we don’t think you and Leonard have that same relationship as Leo and Micky here do.”

Mick grunted, his eyes locking on Ray’s throat, more to scare the guy than with actual intent.

“I think he is just trying to get under your skin.”

“No shit.”

Ray sighed. “Is it because you and Snart aren’t in a good place right now?”

Mick pushed off the wall and crossed the small gap of the hallway to where Ray was standing, towering over the man imposingly. “We gonna have a talk about our feelings?”

Ray buckled under the pressure of the height difference just enough for Mick to know he had won the power struggle. “Nope! Never!”

Mick grunted and turned back toward the bridge. Hell, if he couldn’t burn and kill anything, terrifying Haircut would do it for now.

* * *

Len climbed out of his car and looked up at the two story home in front of him. Len never pegged himself for a suburbs person but apparently on Earth-2 he was. Glancing at his keys, Earth-2 Leo pointed out the one for the front door.

Mick had apparently left the bridge and since then Leo had shut up, only offering information if necessary. Len wasn’t sure if the silence had to do with the fact Mick wasn’t around for Leo to antagonize or because he didn’t feel comfortable with anyone _but_ Mick, but Len still didn’t like the stir of anger in his stomach. No one, not even his fucking Earth-2 self, had the right to screw around with _his_ partner.

The inside of the home was tidy and clean, not many personal object were laid out in the open. It was more like a stock image photo than anything.

 _“The office is on the left.”_ Len looked to see the door in question. _“Inside is mostly Nyssa’s paperwork but my computer is there and should have some information that could be helpful.”_

Again, Len was chilled with the fact that he had a wife, not to mention that on Earth-1 she was the daughter of the Head of the League of Assassins and a former lover of his teammate.

The office was also clean and meticulous, stacks of paper were neatly organized and from what Len could see they were all court documents. While not many personal effects were present, there were many still touches of Earth-2 Leo and Nyssa around: an empty tea cup and saucer, a wool sweater on the back of a chair, a picture of Lisa and Luca on the desk, Tibetan artwork on the walls. Not much, but touches that could clue Len into what his life on Earth-2 was like-

“What if we sent someone to Savage’s home?”

Rip was the first to respond. _“What do you mean?”_

“There is only so much that _Leo_ has on Alfred Nodell, but his home might prove to be more valuable.”

 _“You can’t just have the mayor breaking and entering a civilian’s home,”_ Stein cut in, frowning.

“I wasn’t implying myself,” Len sunk onto the desk chair and turned on the computer. “I’ll still see what I can find on my end, but there are seven other people who can do something.”

 _“Ms. Lance,”_ Rip was talking to Sara now, _“are you ready to hit the field?”_

* * *

Sara smiled grimly at Rip as he elected her as the next crew member to go into the Earth-2 world. She wasn’t in a position to say no, she was the most qualified of the people on board. She just wasn’t sure she was ready to face the music of what her life was like here.

She turned to Earth-2 Snart who had fallen quiet when Mick left. Now that Mick had reentered the bridge and was sitting on the opposite side next to Jax, he resumed his relaxed position but still stayed quiet.

“Do you know me?” Sara paused and rethought her question. “Your Earth me?”

“Briefly,” Leo responded. “We’ve met a few times.”

“Care the elaborate on any information that could be useful?” Rip asked instantly.

Leo’s eyes drifted from Mick to Sara before focusing on his hand absently. “You’re a detective for SCPD, but were a part of a group of detectives and officers sent from Starling to Central about two years ago to help with defeating Zoom.”

When growing up, Sara had considered being a detective like her father. Of course, she had ended up abandoning that idea in high school and getting into the night life scene, but the fact that she was one on Earth-2 stirred something deep in her chest.

“Anything else I should know?”

Leo glanced up at her, for the first time with a heated glare. Sara was surprised. Len and she never interacted back on Earth-1, only meeting because of Rip’s mission to defeat Savage. From the interactions they had since joining on the Waverider, they had gotten along well. That didn’t seem to be the case on Earth-2.

“You don’t like her,” Mick spoke up, his eyes locked with Leo’s.

“I don’t,” Leo admitted, speaking directly to Mick. “I’m not a big fan of people who hate my family, specifically my wife.”

Sara’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I imagine it’s different where you are from,” Leo continued, not leaving much pause for Sara to speak. “That being said, you and Micky get along fine despite everything else. Probably because your departments work pretty close together.” Sara and Mick shared a look and Leo cocked his eyebrow at the two.

“Right,” Rip cut in, “all we will need is Mr. Nodell’s address.”

“Lenny,” Leo’s lips twitched up, “can look it up on the city records.”

 _“Way ahead of you,”_ Len grumbled, not pleased that someone was using the pet name. _“Looks like Savage is just as secretive here. He has blocked all his information from public servers.”_

“City courthouse and county records building will have it,” Leo looked up at Sara. “Make sure you don’t run into yourself there.”

“I’ll be in and out,” Sara nodded her head firmly. The League taught her discretion and espionage amongst other things. Sneaking into a public building and avoiding detection from her Earth-2 self shouldn’t be all that difficult.

“Remember, Ms. Lance,” Rip called out as Sara began walking toward the exit of the Waverider, “this is an in and out job. We don’t need _two_ of you stuck in commitments.”


	6. Chapter 6

As Sara walked out of the fabricator, Mick bit back a chuckle and the rest of the crew avoided eye contact. Planting her hands on her hips, Sara raised an eyebrow at Mick specifically.

“What’s so funny, Rory?” she hissed.

Leo, who had somehow managed to get seated beside Mick again in the time she was gone, eyed Sara up and down with a pulled mixture of disgust and distain. “You look like a stripper.”

Jax, unable to hold in the laugh, tried to cover it with a cough while Stein played the “concerned partner” card in order to cover it up. They overall were not very convincing.

“Excuse me?” Sara balked at Earth-2 Snart.

He shrugged uncaringly and looked at Mick to explain. Even from different Earths and after all the shit the Time Masters put Mick through, they still seemed to be on the same wavelength.

“You buttoned it too low and you got to keep your tie tight on your neck, can’t have it loose and you need it fastened to your shirt with a pin. Belt is too highly placed and you’ve switched the order of your equipment,” Mick filled in as he glanced down like there were even more mistakes to list. “Your dad’s a cop, you should know this.”

Ignoring him, Sara went to fixing her clothing, not exactly comfortable with the tightness and stiffness of the uniform, almost like it was a form of restraints, especially the tie around her neck. It reminded her too much of her past, even though that was supposed to be long behind her. The tightness of her White Canary leather was breathable and like a second-skin, this was like chains.

“Better?”

“No,” Leo sneered.

Mick growled at the Earth-2 doppelganger for silence before turning to Sara, “You look fine, Lance. Now hurry up so we can get out of here.”

“Why do you want to leave so badly?” Leo cocked his head to the side. Sara was wondering how he wasn’t smacked yet, how post-Chronos Mick hadn’t gone off the rails yet. She supposed that weakness he had for Snart transferred to the Earth-2 one as well, the same weakness that stopped him from killing Snart in their little fist fight not too long ago. “Don’t like what my Earth has to offer?”

Mick didn’t respond and gave Sara a look that roughly translated to: _Good luck, please take me with you and away from him._

Sara returned the look that basically said: _Thanks, but no, try not to kill him._

Rip gave Sara a briefing of Central City; Jax, Stein and Mick filling in the gaps of the city. Leo would only seem to speak to Mick but offered what information he could when pressed hard enough. Sara was given an ear piece, but she had the semi-luxury of no camera, all of them being used to keep an eye on Snart who was stuck impersonating his Earth-2 persona. Hopefully, Sara could slip in and out unnoticed. Rip also gave her a tracker so the crew could keep an eye on her location, other than that she was basically their eyes and ears.

With one last good bye, a shared look from Mick and a hug from Kendra, Sara was off the Waverider and in Central City. Jax and Stein were already walking her through how to get to the County Offices.

* * *

Len spent a total of twenty minutes reading everything he could on Vandal Savage, or Alfred Nodell, before he wanted to rip his eyeballs out. Seriously, while Earth-1 Savage was taking over the world for years in exciting (albeit dangerous) fashions, Earth-2 Savage was a boring piece of shit. Literally, the only thing that was remotely interesting was that he was a philanthropist and from what Len could see, none of it had sinister undertones.

“Is there anything else?” Len rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he scrolled through the forty eight page textbook reform proposal.

_“No, he isn’t a particularly interesting person,”_ his Earth-2 doppelganger drawled.

“I’ve gathered,” Len stood up.

_“Mr. Snart, what are you doing?”_ Rip asked.

“Apparently nothing,” Len exited the office. “Might as well find out what secrets my Earth-2 self has.”

_“I’ve got nothing to hide,”_ Leo muttered bored. _“Just don’t move my wife’s things.”_

“Don’t plan on it,” Len snapped. “Why did Nyssa and you get married if you are so happy with Micky?”

_“Mr. Snart,”_ Rip cut in exasperatedly, _“Don’t you think your time is better spent doing something else?”_

“I’m all up for suggestions.” Len debated on if he should head upstairs or continue on the ground follow. Upstairs ended up winning and he climbed them two at a time.

Rip didn’t seem to have an acceptable answer. _“Well, you and…Leo can chat, the rest of us need to be focusing on Ms. Lance. I’m putting you two on one-on-one frequencies. If anything important comes up, you’ll have to alert us.”_

Leo must have made a silent agreeable gesture. One minute the com was spaced and the next it was focused, probably from being switched.

“So it is just us then?” Len asked, glancing down the hallway. The upstairs had three bedrooms: one on the left, two on the right.

_“Seems so,”_ Leo purred in his ear. _“You were asking about Nyssa and me then?”_

“I have to admit, I’m curious.”

_“We met four years ago in London. She was looking for a way into the States; I was looking for a way into office.”_

“A green card marriage?” Len cocked an eyebrow as he opened the first bedroom door to find it empty and plain, just a normal guest bed. “Sounds like me.”

_“We find the relationship amicable. Micky’s commissioner is a bit of an assholic homophobe and I don’t need people digging into my personal life. With a wife, no one cares or bats an eye. With a boyfriend also in the public eye, everyone has an opinion and there is never any peace. I want to be known by my policies, not by me fucking the fire chief.”_

Even though the connection was just between Len and Leo, Len could hear Mick made a questioning sound at the word “boyfriend”.  Len chose to ignore his own stomach tightening reaction as he opened the next bedroom to see a child’s room set up.

_“That’s for when Luca stays with us,”_ Leo filled in.

Len closed the door and headed for the bedroom that must be the master’s. “Nyssa interested in other men?” _Or women?_

_“We don’t delve into each other’s personal lives,”_ Leo shrugged off. _“I don’t know who she interacts with and she doesn’t know who I interact with.”_

“She doesn’t know about you and _Micky_?” Len asked, curiosity coloring his tone.

_“Not that I’m aware. Should a scandal ever break, we each have deniability,”_ Leo explained. _“I’m sure she has are suspicions. Most people do.”_

“Well, you two aren’t exactly inconspicuous,” Len snapped, opening the master bedroom door. “Everyone in town seems to notice you two are glued at the hip.”

_“We’ve known each other since we were fourteen,”_ Earth-2 Leo brushed off. _“Childhood best friends aren’t scandalous.”_

“Unless their fucking,” Len swallowed hard.

_“How long have you two known each other?”_ Leo changed the pace of the conversation.

Len didn’t say anything for a while as he took in the master bedroom. It was neat and tidy like the rest of the house, borderline unused. Sighing, Len sunk onto the mattress.

“Why don’t we leave that alone?” Len suggested, not sure he wanted Earth-2 him knowing about his criminal history with Mick. Some things were better left private and unknown. “I have a feeling you don’t really want to know.”

_“Oh, on the contrary, I do. I really do.”_

* * *

It took Sara nearly half an hour to get to the County Offices. Stein only briefly knew, having to use vernacular terms with Jax who ended up half-guessing/half-suggesting streets to take. By the time she got into the building, she was hot, agitated and wanting to kill Ray who had only been to Central City twice before and thought he knew enough to guide her. Thankfully, Kendra had suggested just pulling up a damn map.

Walking in, Sara looked at the building map to see records on the third floor. Quickly, she made her way up, no one paying her any attention. The County building was home to the Clerks, Courts, City Hall and Public Records. Everyone there had things to do besides eye one more police officer walking around.

Sara had just entered the third floor, via the stairwell, and was about to head in the direction of County Records when she heard her name called.

Glancing up, Sara was surprised to see the burly frame of Mick(y) Rory coming towards her. In her ear, she could hear Rip asking what was going on but she wasn’t really in a position to be talking to herself. Hopefully the range on the ear pieces was enough for Earth-2 Leo to hear and guide her through a conversation, although she doubted he’d help, too busy talking to Earth-1 Snart.

“Rory,” Sara glanced up at him. He still towered over her smaller build.

“I thought today was your day off?” he cocked an eyebrow in confusion. “We could’ve grabbed coffee.”

“And interrupt your lunch date,” Sara couldn’t help but say. Judging by Earth-2 Micky’s relaxed stance, he wasn’t exactly hiding the fact he and Leo met up for “lunch” every week.

“Touché,” Earth-2 Mick Rory grunted. “What’re you doing here?”

“I just needed to check some things on a case I’m working on,” Sara shrugged, trying to gage Earth-2 Mick’s responses on if she as acting normal or not, trying to fall into the role as Snart had.

“I’d rethink that if I were you, Lance,” Micky glanced back down the hallway from where he came. “Nyssa just finished up a trial and, well, we should at least be able to go a few days without you two at each other’s throats.”

Sara stalled, her brain freezing at the thoughts that Nyssa, no matter from what Earth, was merely feet away from her. It was one thing hearing about Nyssa while she was stuck on the Waverider, but now that they were within walking distance, well, Sara wasn’t sure how to react. It had been so long, or at least it felt like it had, since she had seen her love. The thought that she could have that, even just a glimpse was all too tempting.

“Lance-”

Sara snapped her head up. “I wouldn’t worry about it. We can be professional.”

Earth-2 Mick grunted. “Yeah, we’ve seen that before. Let’s not forget last month at the Walkathon.”

Sara rolled her eyes, oddly finding it easy to fall into a rapport with Earth-2 Mick. “I’ve got this.”

“I swear, if I’ve got to hear Leo complain one more time about you two…” Mick shook his head as his words faded, rubbing the top of his head as he smiled in an all too fond manner. “We still on this weekend for poker?”

“Definitely,” Sara found herself agreeing. Hopeful her Earth-2 self was on top of it. She couldn’t help but be amused by her Earth-2’s relationship with Mick.

“I’m inviting both Mardons and Lawton,” Rory warned. “Please try and keep this quiet in front Allen, though.”

“Why?” Sara couldn’t help but ask.

“I think he counts cards. Would explain how he keeps beating me,” Micky grumbled.

“Whatever you want,” Sara shrugged.

A funny look came across Earth-2 Mick’s face at that. Sara would wager that just like on Earth-1, Snart ran the show. “We’ll be in touch, keep your chin up.” Earth-2 Mick flicked the bottom of her chin as he passed be and headed for the elevators. Just like on Earth-1, the smell of gasoline and smoke followed.

_“Ms. Lance, please be careful,”_ Rip warned. _“We really don’t need two of you interacting in this Earth.”_

Sara whistled lowly to alert Rip that she heard him as she walked down the hall Mick’s doppelganger came from and where Nyssa’s Earth-2 counterpart was.

* * *

Mick watched as Earth-2 Leo froze upon hearing Mick’s doppelganger’s voice. It was like someone pulled the bow string taunt and was waiting to fire it. On screen, Len was now on the first floor, looking at photos in the living room, unaware of what was going on with Lance or on the Waverider.

He hadn’t really heard all of what the two Snarts discussed, only catching Leo’s side of the conversation. He knew it was about him…or the Earth-2 him and he didn’t like the idea of Len, _his_ Len, poking his nose further into this life.  He also wasn’t a huge fan of Earth-2 Leo digging into his Earth-1 life. Why couldn’t the two Snarts just keep these matter separated?

“Are _you_ going to tell me how long you and _he_ have known each other?” Leo was poking Mick again, seeming to drop all sensibility when around Mick which was both aggravating and…well an emotion Mick needed to stop feeling.

Mick didn’t hear what Len had to say, but Earth-2 Leo rolled his eyes. “I don’t know about that. I think he’s got a soft spot for me-”

There was only so much shit a person could take. Mick always had a low tolerance for it, the Time Master’s Chronos-brainwashing raising it only a smidge. Even then, he was still holding back when he smacked Leo upside the head (almost embarrassingly gentle), the Earth-2 Mayor jumping from the action and staring at Mick wide eyed.

For a split second, a sense of worry filled Mick’s chest at the thought of Lewis and his lessons. Mick had always been careful with casual gestures of violence with Len and Lisa. He knew their triggers (some of them he had learned the hard way) and knew one of Len’s was casual hitting, play-fighting but only when directed at him. He could watch it fine but Len had never been a fan of casual touching, especially of mock (or actual) violence. One minute it was a way to blow off steam; the next Len would shut down and go through an episode. A slap upside the head was something Mick reserved for everyone else but Len or Lisa- Ray was often on the receiving end. He wasn’t sure how Earth-2 Leo would handle the gesture, especially if Lewis was the same piece of shit-

“Oh,” Leo rubbed the back of his head with a spark in his eyes, “you and him into that too?” He winked and Mick glowered.

Worry was instantly replaced by relief but very quickly colored with embarrassment and annoyance. Rather than another attempt to shut Leo down, Mick went the damage control route and snatched the ear piece from Leo and shoved it into his own. At least with Earth-1 Snart he could guarantee a casual silence. Hell, he’d take an awkward silence. Anything over Earth-2 Leo opening his damn mouth.

Len must have heard the shuffling of the com.

_“Mick?”_ Mick answered with a grunt. _“Earth-2 me is a piece of shit too, huh?”_

It was a joke, Mick knew that but a deeper part of Mick wanted to deny the commonality between the two. However, the past spoke for itself.

“No, Snart,” Mick avoided eye-contact with Earth-2 Leo who seemed deeply invested in the conversation Mick was having, “you’re just an asshole.”

That got a huff of a laugh in return which felt normal, _too normal,_ and Mick wished they have never gotten on the damn time ship in 2016.

* * *

Sara ducked into the County Records room without checking to see who was down the hall. She knew Nyssa was there and she knew that if she saw her, the mission would be compromised. Sara prided herself on her restraint in these matters, but Nyssa had always been her kryptonite.

Thankfully, the room was empty, save for thousands upon thousands of filing cabinets. Only personnel with special identification were allowed back here and, apparently, Sara’s detective ID was enough credentials.

“So, is Mayor Snart going to help me?”

Sara could hear a very quiet argument between Rip and Earth-2 Snart before his voice drawled over the com, _“It’s alphabetical. It’s not rocket-science.”_

Sara bit back a retort, reminding herself that it was a pointless fight as she went and searched for Nodell. “Shouldn’t these be electronic?”

_“They were,”_ Snart muttered bored, _“We’ve had some issues with hackers the past year or so. Now we are back to paper.”_

“Who wants to hack city records?”

_“People who want to destroy the city,”_ Snart sneered. _“Look, you all have your Earth problems and we have our Earth problems.”_

Distantly, Sara could hear Ray asked, _“What problems exactly?”_

_“It’s none of our concern,”_ Rip jumped in quickly.

_“Don’t worry about it,”_ Snart shrugged off, his voice getting quieter as he left the mic, probably to go bother Mick and Earth-1 Len some more.

Sara just found the correct filing cabinet when the door to County Records beeped and opened. She didn’t look up, trying to maintain her cover as she shuffled through manila (are you fucking serious?) folders.

She only paused for a minute upon hearing the door lock and the sharp sound of heels clicking against linoleum. Daring a glance up, Sara blinked at seeing Nyssa, arms crossed and lips pouted, staring at her from down the row.

“Mrs. Snart,” Sara muttered carefully as watched as amusement colored Nyssa’s dark eyes.

“Ms. Lance.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been dealing with loss of internet over the past week and it still isn't resolved so updates might be a little longer than usual. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy (as Huntress69 had put it) the makings of a Legends Soap Opera!

Mick watched as Earth-2 Leo’s head snapped up at the sound of his wife. Mick would be lying if he said the reaction didn’t affect him. He wasn’t sure what he would label the reaction, but he ignored the inner voice that sounded _far_ too much like Lisa chime in saying _“Red is more your color, not jealous green”_ a phrase she would unfortunately whisper into Mick’s ear when Len walked off with someone else. He never thought much of it then, assuming Lisa was being an ass. Mick and Len used to be close; close enough people thought they were married for fuck-sake.

“What’s going on?” Leo growled, leaning forward in his chair. In Mick’s ear, Snart voiced the same question, further reminding Mick how similar the two were and yet still different enough.

“Looks like your humble wife is lookin’ for trouble,” Mick answered both Snarts in hopes they’d just drop it all together. “Doesn’t worry, Lance has it handled.” He wasn’t sure what Earth-2 Nyssa was like, but she probably didn’t have League training so Sara already had that on her.

_“Oh, I’m sure she does,”_ Earth-1 Len purred but Earth-2 Leo looked murderous. Apparently that Snart protectiveness was also a universal constant.

Mick settled a heavy hand on Leo’s shoulder and nudged him back into the seat into a more relaxed position. Leo fell limply; probably in shock that this was close to the first interaction that either of them shared that wasn’t violent or teasing- just comforting.

“Just sit back and let blondie do her thing,” Mick muttered, more for Sara than either Snart. The rest of the team leaned in carefully, listening in to the radio broadcast of Sara.

* * *

Sara could hear Mick and Leo talking and it did nothing to settle the nerves that rose in her throat as Nyssa stood before her. Feigning to tuck her hair behind her ear, Sara ripped out the bug and shoved it into her back pocket. She  _really_ didn’t need to hear their fucking commentary when she dealt with this. She already witnessed Rip’s  _helpful_ advice for when Snart was in her shoes.

Slowly, Nyssa began to move and Sara remained frozen. She was going to let Nyssa, _Earth-2 Nyssa_ , take the lead on this one as she would just react to what she thought was best with the (limited) knowledge she had.

“What are you doing here?” Nyssa asked, voice clipped but her lips were curling up in what Sara recognized from her Earth as a dangerous smile. The same smile that Nyssa gave both when she killed and made love and Sara was having a hard time (for the first time in her life) distinguishing which one Earth-2 Nyssa was using. Sara finally understood why that smile was so chilling to others.

“My job,” Sara tried to put an edge of antagonism. They were supposed to hate each other, might as well play that card. “I needed to pick up some records.”

Nyssa licked her lips predatorily. “Collin’s?”

Sara gave a sharp nod and turned her back toward the cabinets. The further she engaged and the longer she dragged this out, the more chances Nyssa had at seeing through Sara’s act. Even without the ear bud in, she knew Rip was having a fucking panic attack and probably screaming his head off. She could almost feel the ear bud vibrating in her pocket.

Even though she wasn’t looking at Nyssa, Sara could still pick up the sharp click on her heels moving behind her and the disinterested sigh. “One of my legal assistants came across something of interest.”

Sara looked over her shoulder to see Nyssa directly behind her, leaning against the opposite cabinet. “Oh? Why playing so nice?”

Nyssa’s lips quirked up again. “Leo wants me to play nice, so I am.”

Sara shook her head. Of course any variation of Leonard Snart was a fucking control freak. “How Snart.”

Nyssa chuckled lowly. “I have people waiting for me.” Sara froze as a finger gentle dragged over her spine. “Stop by my office on your way out, you know where it is.”

Sara remained frozen as she listened to the clicking of Nyssa’s heels as she slipped out of the record’s room and she was once again alone. It took a full minute for her to compose herself, the gentle touch throwing her into waves of nostalgia.

Standing up straight once more, Sara pushed the ear bud back in and was greeted by mid-tirade Rip.

_“-better answer me right now, Ms. Lan-”_

“Hi, Rip,” Sara chirped. It was much easier to pretend the interaction that had just transpired hadn’t spooked her as much as it had, especially when they couldn’t see her face. None of the crew was really that great at reading people except for Mick and Len. “I’ve got his file.”

Rip stopped, breathed deeply and sighed. _“I want the address to his home.”_

“He’s got two. One is a town house here in Central and he also owns an apartment in Keystone.”

_“Why would he have two places?”_ Jax brought up. _“Unless he is hiding something.”_

_“You need to go to the Central City address first,”_ Rip ordered. Sara could imagine the swish of his stupid coat as he paced the bridge. _“Scope it out; see what you can find and then we’ll try Keystone.”_

_“I’ll go!”_ Ray volunteered. He had been dying to get out there, Sara knew it.

_“Mr. Palmer, I can’t send anymore of you-”_

“Actually,” Sara cut Rip off, “I have to do something before I can go to the address. Send Ray over now and I’ll meet him there. Besides, two sets of eyes are better than one and the A.T.O.M. suit will keep him unnoticeable.”

_“What do you mean you have something to do?”_ Rip groaned. _“Sara-”_ Rip let out another exasperated sigh _“-can no one do what they are supposed to do?”_

“It won’t take long and like I said, two eyes are better than one.”

_“Please!”_ Ray exclaimed.

“And since Mick is on babysitting duty, Ray’s the next best thing.”

Mick laughed, Earth-2 Snart huffed and Ray audibly pouted.

_“Does this have to do with Nyssa, Ms. Lance?”_

Sara paused. They only really heard what went down between her and Nyssa, none of them saw the gentle touch or the smiles. “She is waiting to give me a file.”

_“And how are you going to give that to your Earth-2 double?”_ Stein inquired.

“I’ll figure something out,” Sara grunted. The courts were flooding with cops. Sara was sure she could pass it on to someone with the excuse that she had to run.

_“Just hurry.”_

“Are you sending Ray?”

_“…unfortunately.”_

 Sara winced at the excited yelp Ray gave.

* * *

“Ray, calm down,” Kendra urged but everyone could see he was only half listening as he double checked all the recent modifications to the A.T.O.M. suit, screw driver in one hand and the other checking wiring.

Rip ignored Ray in favor of looking at Earth-2 Leo. Mick groaned, already seeing the Earth-2 Snart tense up, ready to spit out more attitude and sarcasm. At least Len was being quiet on the other end of the com.

“What do you know about your Earth Palmer?” Rip asked, everyone silencing to hear the answer. They were all horribly curious about what Earth-2 was like. Mick wasn’t of the opinion, then again he already saw what his doppelganger was like.

“Do you even know him?” Mick snarled.

“Not personally like you, Kendra and Detective Lance,” Leo shrugged. “If you are worried about running into him, it won’t be a problem. He isn’t in Central City.”

“Then I’m good to go,” Ray grinned happily.

“I’d still restrain from showing your face,” Leo muttered lowly. Mick noticed he wasn’t making eye contact with Ray _at all_.

“Any particular reason?” Rip asked carefully, Mick watching the Earth-2 doppelganger for lies.

“He’s breaking into a public servant’s house in the nice part of town.” Leo rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t that be enough?” But Mick saw there was more.

Rip sighed. “Ray, _please_ be careful.”

“Wait for Lance to show up before going inside,” Mick added. “I still remember the security box incident.”

“How often do you find yourself breaking into people’s homes?” Leo asked aloud but it was clearly directed at Mick who ignored him in favor of giving Ray a warning glare.

“I can handle it,” Ray waved off but after the looked everyone gave him he added, “but I’ll wait for Sara.”

Rip closed his eyes in pain. “Please let _this_ go easily.”

* * *

Sara frowned as she looked at the building directory. Normally law offices had their own buildings and there was no place that indicated offices for attorneys anywhere on it. Out of the four floors of the buildings, the most likely place would the ground floor. All the others were filled with courts and hearing rooms.

Making her way down the stairwell, Sara slipped onto the ground floor and looked around for any sign of offices or Nyssa. She ended up turning right since the left was only security and the exit. She knew she didn’t have a whole lot of time and it was risky to go searching for Nyssa…but she couldn’t help herself. It didn’t seem fair that Leonard Snart got to live in his Earth-2 life and be in a relationship with the man he love (come on, it was painfully obvious) while Sara’s love venomously hated her.

It also wasn’t adding up in her head. The brief interaction from before was hardly antagonistic. If you were just listening to the words, it was professional and curt but the soft touch and smiles…Sara couldn’t be imagining that Leo knew the whole story. There was more and Sara hoped she was right in guessing what the more was.

She was reaching the end of the hallway when a thin hand grabbed her on the elbow and yanked her off her path and into a dusty room. Looking around, Sara found herself in an old empty office that clearly hadn’t been used in over ten years. The door shut and the lock clicked and Sara turned around to face Nyssa who looked like a cat that swallowed a canary.

“Your office?” Sara raised her eyebrows sarcastically. Her theory was becoming more sound as the seconds passed.

“You almost walked right past it.” Nyssa took a dangerous step forward.

Sara remained rooted, not letting Nyssa feed off her fear and gain an upper hand. They had played this game of Chicken many times before. Sometimes it was throwing Sara off how alike Earth-2 and Earth-1 could be.

“I’m not all quite there today,” Sara shrugged off but kept her gaze firmly on Nyssa. Eye contact was key in these games of Chicken.

Nyssa cocked her head to the side, her eyes traveling up Sara. “You look fine to me.”

Sara swallowed thickly. “You have a file for me?” She changed the subject in hopes Nyssa would follow along and then she could leave and do Rip’s stupid mission.

At this, Nyssa rolled her eyes and took one last step. They were nearly chest to chest and eye to eye. Each was watching the other, waiting to see who would move first.

“You really are acting odd,” Nyssa commented lowly. “Some bug must be going around.”

“I’m fine,” Sara persisted. She didn’t need Nyssa becoming suspicious because both she _and_ Snart were acting funny.

“Are you sure?” Nyssa’s hand drifted up her arm in feather-light touches. Sara held back the shiver that wanted to break forth in response. “We can cancel tonight.”

_Only_ because Sara had been trained to keep compose did her eyes not widen. _Only_ because she had been a member of the League of Assassins and knew how to keep a mask did Sara’s face not break. _Only_ because Sara had to did she not grin in victory, for both being right and shoving it to Earth-2 Leo.

“I told you,” Sara reiterated, “I am fine.”

Nyssa’s lips twitched up in that dangerous smile once more but this time Sara could read exactly what it meant. “Good.”

As Nyssa curled her fingers into Sara’s hair, and Sara fought to keep a grip on her hips, she knew they were going to kiss. It still didn’t stop her from shuddering when their lips came together and thought flew from her mind.

Now she couldn’t tease Snart for getting caught up in the moment with Earth-2 Mick earlier. _Damn it_.

* * *

Len sat on the couch of his Earth-2 home, legs and arms crossed as he waited for Mick to stop fucking laughing at whatever was going on with Sara and her mission. Seriously, the guy had been going on and on for nearly two straight minutes.  But Len was nothing but patient.

“Are you done?” Len asked, falling back onto the couch and propping his legs up on the coffee table. He was getting bored and Len wasn’t exactly an idle hands type person. Earth-2 Leo and Earth-2 Nyssa might be missing a few things when this was all over.

Mick didn’t speak to him but rather his Earth-2 counterpart. _“How well do you handle being wrong?”_

Len didn’t hear the answer, but he could imagine what he’d do in that situation. A snide remark. A pout. Maybe a glare and a pointing of the cold gun. Probably a pun thrown in for good measure. It wasn’t hard to picture the Earth-2 equivalent.

_“Snart.”_

Len blinked, surprised Mick was talking to him. “Hmm?”

_“Earth-2 you wants to know if you told Earth-2 me about Earth-2 Nyssa’s plans for the night.”_ Len rolled his eyes at Mick’s obvious distaste for this whole Earth-1, Earth-2 crap.

“No,” Len frowned, wondering what his Earth-2 counterpart was thinking. “Why?”

Mick didn’t answer, rather just repeating what Len had said to Earth-2 Leo. There was a pause and then Mick spoke to him. _“He was talking to Nyssa earlier though, right?”_

“I’m failing to see how this is important.”

There was a shuffling sound over the coms and Len was greeted by his own voice once more. _“More likely than not, Micky will be stopping by. He tends to do that when he knows Nyssa will be out.”_

Len froze, keeping his features neutral for the camera but his heart stuttered to a stop. _Oh fuck._ He wasn’t sure he was ready for another round with Micky, not when Mick and now Earth-2 Leo would be given a show.

* * *

Ray waited patiently outside the townhouse. Per Rip’s request and Leo Snart’s warning, Ray was hiding in the alleyway waiting for Sara. Apparently he wasn’t allowed to go inside by himself but that was fine, whatever. He was too busy watching the people walk by in the hopes of seeing someone he knew. What if he caught a young Jax or Barry? Or Oliver? Or Laurel and Felicity? The idea of seeing what everyone was doing on Earth-2 was so tempting but Ray understood why Rip was against it. It was already risky enough with Snart pretending he was actually his Earth-2 doppelganger and having Sara and him walk around. The mission was still in play and there wasn’t time for everyone to experience this Earth like they wanted to.

“Ray,” Sara called out to him as she came up from behind him, “what the hell are you wearing?”

Ray looked down with a frown. All he did was take a page out of the Leonard Snart fashion book. He had on black pants, a black long sleeve, black gloves and a beanie. All the makings for a-

“You look like a cartoonish burglar,” Sara rolled her eyes.

Ray was about to retort but he caught a look at her puffy lips and the darkening mark on her neck. When Sara noticed, she sent a silent warning look to Ray.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

As Sara worked at picking the lock, Ray kept look out. He still couldn’t let but ask, “So Earth-2 you is also having an affair?”

“Apparently,” Sara smirked.

“I wonder if I’m having an affair,” Ray thought aloud.

Sara shook her head as she opened the door. “I turned off the coms so I have no idea what the response on the ship is.”

Ray followed her inside and shut the door as quietly as possible. “I’m sure Gideon can give us a full recap when we get back.”

“You don’t have coms?”

Ray turned a hint red. “Rip turned them off when I got here and begun waiting so-”

Both froze as they heard a sound coming from the kitchen, a clinking of glassware. From the outside, the townhouse had looked empty but apparently that wasn’t the case. Sara went to reach for her gun when she felt cold metal press against the back of her head followed by a tell-tale click.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure where this idea spawned from, but I couldn't get it out of my head and had to write this down. I have a few ideas for the upcoming chapters but would love to hear if you guys like this/are interested in this continuing. Let me know!


End file.
